Jesse Embers
Jesse is the only child and son to the Sun God. Being the only heir, Jesse was pressured into believing that he would one day inherit the throne, he had attended Greenway Academy before coming to Darkwood and met his first wife, Aurora while attending. One day, Aurora went missing, not knowing that she was horrendously tormented by their dean; Jonathan Raine. While this was happening, he gathered all his men to search for her but when they found her, she presumed to be dead, but she had used her power of deception to trick them into believing she was. This made Jesse vow that if he ever found love again, he would never lose it, even if it meant giving up the throne. The Heir to the throne Jesse is the heir to the sun, his father is the current Sun God. His magic is strongest when it is daytime, and he knows how to use his magic well. He was taught from a young age how to control them but he loves going off the handle whenever he can. He loves the feeling his magic gives him whenever he uses it. Unfortunately, he has a weakness to water and ice, whenever he’s around it or he gets struck by it, it can damage him greatly. His fire magic is untamed and wild compared to other fire magic. Praise the Sun Jesse was nervous for his first day of school. He looked up to his mother and father; they laid a hand on each of his shoulders and nodded at him. “It’ll be good for you.” His mother said. Jesse laid a hand on his mothers, feeling her skin against his gloved hand. He looked at the school before patting it and felt her let go. He smiled at them both. “Thank you.” He said as he walked into the school. They watched as he entered, happy that they gave their little prince a chance to make friends, especially royal ones. Jesse had a pretty normal for day of school, no one really noticed that he was a God but he didn’t seem to mind it. “You must be new here…” He heard a voice say. He turned to look at her; she was the most radiant thing he’s ever seen. He blinked a few times and shook his head. She sat next to him. “My name is Aurora Endler…What’s yours?” “J-Jesse…” He said she felt him reach for his hand and shook it. He gulped as they shook hands. "Jesse Embers." Many months passed and he and Aurora had grown to be close friends, they were seen holding hands and were the talk of the school and town. After going to school that day, his parents sat down with him in the throne room, he was sat in between them. "Jesse, we've heard that you have met a wonderful young lady at school and spending lots of time with her." His mother said, she was wiping happy tears from her eyes. He chuckled and looked at his mother. "I have, mother. Please don't cry." He said, placing his hand on hers. "She's amazing and I would never bring someone that wasn't worth my time. You know this." "I know, just my baby is growing up so fast!" She cried again as his father looked at them both. "Jesse," He said, he watched as his only child looked at him. It was obvious that he was madly in love with this woman. "If she is want you want son, you may have her. Since she is royalty, you can ask for her hand. You will both still be able to attend school and when you graduate, she will be your Queen." He reached to smooth out some of Jesse's hair. Jesse nodded, looking at both of his parents, his mother nodded both was still crying happily. He grinned. "Thank you mother, thank you father." He said, he got out of his seat and ran back to his room where he would dream about the day he would become king just like his father, with his queen Aurora by his side. He spent the next few months courting his soon-to-be wife, falling even deeper in love with her. When it was finally time he took her to a special place and had her blindfolded so she wouldn't see where she was going. "Where are we going?" Aurora asked, giggling and feeling around. Jesse was helping her walk and watching her steps as he led them to an open field full of dandelions. He finally took the blindfold on her and kissed her deeply before falling on one knee. "Aurora, my sweet." He said, looking up at her. She looked down at him, tears in her eyes as he pulled out the box with a ring he had designed with magic. He opened the box to reveal a ring with an orange diamond on it, it was decorate in gold around it, it shone as bright as the sun he would one day rule. She hugged him tight and cried happily as he slid the ring on her. They got married and were able to attend school like his father said. Even more months passed by, his parents dropping him off of school. "Goodbye, Jesse!" They both said, waving him goodbye. He waved goodbye and entered the school, he noticed that Aurora wasn't here yet. That's strange, she's usually here before me.....''He went searching around the school, hoping to find her. He spent the whole day searching but couldn't find her or saw her in any classes they had together. He shrugged and thought she might be sick. He came back the next day and the same thing happened, she wasn't there again. He was starting to worry since they weren't the types to miss school too much. Days turned into weeks without a sign of Aurora and Jesse began to become frantic as his wife had suddenly gone missing, he knew that she wouldn't leave without a notice. He eventually grew tired of not seeing her and got some of the guards who were loyal to him to help him find her. They searched and searched, and just when the search was about to be called off, one of the guards called him to come. He ran as fast as he could, hoping they had found her, that she was okay. "Aurora!" He shouted, he stopped dead on his tracks at the sight they all saw. She was lying there, her hands were placed together and it looked as though she was sleeping. He walked up to her and kissed her, hoping it would wake her. She didn't wake. He gasped, and tried again. Nothing. ''No...No...No..''He pulled away and started backing away. He slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor, holding his arm. He shook and started to cry. His guards helped him back to his house and nodded to his parents telling them of the events that unfolded. While Jesse went to his room and locked himself inside it for days, his father smirked and said "Praise the sun" '''Greenway Academy' After Aurora's death, Jesse continued to attend Greenway Academy and discovered the secrets behind the school; he plotted to help some of the students escape, one being Sabine DuFaire. He managed to let her and a few others escape thanks to Maro's skills. He also tried escaping but Maro's magic had slipped and exposed him in front of Jonathan Raine, the school's dean. He managed to take Jesse back and put him through countless years of torture. Several years later, Jesse had learned to heal himself quickly and has grown an intolerance to pain and agony, the guilt of not having saved Aurora had turned him into a bitter and distant man, resulting in him making several mistakes in his life. Before he left the Academy, he took some files with him and when he got to Darkwood, he had begun to notice that there was more than one student who either attended or was meant to. This massive amount of responsibility had made him even more distant, resulting in insulting several in his wake. Category:Characters